bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Inverted Bloons
Inverted bloons are bloons that have their own special properties like camo and regen. Inverted bloons release 2 of the bloons a class lower than them. They first appear on round 45 as 12 rainbow inverted bloons and then they appear on rounds randomly afterwards. EX: ZOMGs only release 2 BFBs, but a zebra releases 2 blacks and 2 whites, which each release 2 pinks as normal, but the pinks release 2 yellows, and so forth. But, the colors are inverted, so reds look the opposite of their normal colors, same as the rest of the bloons. This only works with the standard bloons, except DDTs. The inverted red actually just releases 2 red bloons. The only downside to the inverted bloons is that they are as slow as a red (making reds and leads the same speed as before) and the ZOMG is fully affected by abilities. Inverted Bloons 2.jpg Sorry pic is small. Click the link for a close up. Story One day, a ceramic bloon was doing surgery on a pink bloon (the pink bloon didn't survive, by the way) and discovered that bloons have much more space in the inside than the outside, like a white bloon. So, he found his best friend, a lead bloon, and decided that they would tell the bloon emperor, DIABLO, about this discovery. They said that pink bloons should be able to contain 2 yellows instead of one, just like how the black bloon contains 2 pinks. The emperor decided it was a great idea, but he said the colors would have to be changed if this was gong to be official, and the lead & ceramic duo decided that the colors should be the opposite of normal. So the emperor created a machine that changed the way bloons could hold other bloons, and chemically reversed their colors. And so it was that inverted bloons came to be. Chart & stuff Made by PlantShielder! A Inverted ZOMG -> 2 Inverted BFBs -> 4 Inverted MOABs -> 8 Inverted Ceramics -> 16 Inverted Rainbows -> 32 Inverted Zebras -> 64 Inverted Blacks n' 64 Inverted Whites -> 256 Inverted Pinks -> 512 Inverted Yellows -> 1024 Inverted Greens -> 2048 Inverted Blues -> 4096 Inverted Reds -> 8192 actual Reds. 22684 RBE. I know, kinda OP. But hey, a lot of bloons like the ELITE are more OP than this. Since they are different colors, they can be called inverted red and such, but they also have alternate names as follows: ZOSG (Zeppellin Of Shiny Gargantuaness) =Inverted ZOMG LBFB (Light Blue Floating Behemoth) =Inverted BFB MOOB (Massive Ornary Orange Blimp) = Inverted MOAB Smooth Bloon = Inverted Ceramic Bloon Stripey Bloon = Inverted Rainbow Bloon B&W Bloon = Inverted Zebra Bloon Snow Bloon = Inverted Black Bloon Mars Bloon = Inverted White Bloon Shiny Bloon = Inverted Lead Bloon Cyan Bloon = Inverted Pink Bloon Navy Bloon = Inverted Yellow Bloon Magenta Bloon = Inverted Green Bloon Paleish Bloon = Inverted Blue Bloon Sky Blue Bloon = Inverted Red BloonCategory:Bloons Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Bloon Properties